1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and for example, to a method and apparatus for providing a personal assistant service.
2. Description of Related Art
A related-art personal assistant service may provide information such as contact information or a personal schedule in response to a user's voice command, and may provide a response to a user's query, such as weather or stock prices, as a voice based on contents searched on the web. In addition, the related-art personal assistant service may transmit information which is determined to be desired by a user to the user in advance, based on a user's searching habit. In this case, a response to a user's command or query may be generated based on use information of a terminal owner.
The related-art personal assistant service has a problem that information is provided only to a terminal owner unilaterally. In other words, the service just responds to the command or query of the terminal owner or transmits information which is determined to be desired by the terminal owner in advance, based on the terminal owner's searching habit, and does not provide a response to an owner of another terminal communicating with the owner of the terminal Therefore, there is a need for a method for providing a service not only to the owner of a terminal but also to the owner of another terminal communicating with the owner of the terminal, as a real personal assistant, in order to provide an efficient personal assistant service.